


Green Ranching

by pianobookworm



Series: Avengers West [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Hulk - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secrets, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark drags Bruce Banner to his new getaway at the Scholl Ranch, all is fun and games until an accident brings out the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Ranching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters, such as Bruce Banner or Tony Stark. However, the Scholl family is my own invention, and I do own them. Also, I started writing this before I watched Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., so the name Daisy is a complete and utter coincidence.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

“Daisy! Phone for you!” came the call up the stairs. Daisy sighed. She loved organizing guests for the ranch, but sometimes it was a bit much. And unless she was very wrong, here was someone else calling, wanting to stay for a day or two, or a week.

Resignedly she walked down the stairs and took the phone from Ryan.

“Hello, this is Daisy.”

“Ranch Girl Extraordinaire! Just who I wanted to talk to!” came the now-familiar voice.

“Tony?” Daisy asked in bewilderment. “Why are you calling? You were here just two weeks ago! And since when did you call me ‘Ranch Girl Extraordinaire’?”

“Since just now,” came the immediate reply. “ ‘Daisy’ is too ordinary…I needed a different handle for you.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, a futile gesture since the intended recipient of the motion was on the other end of a phone line. She had heard of Stark’s penchant for nick-naming people. “Fine. But you might not want to call me that while my dad is listening.”

Tony chuckled. “Don’t worry. I didn’t call you that while I was there, did I?”

Daisy grudgingly assented. “Okay, yeah. So, um, back to the subject here, why did you call?”

“Well, remember my talk with you about bringing more of my friends out there?”

“Yeah,” Daisy replied slowly, unsure of where this was going. “Do you mean one of them…uh, wants to come out here?”

“We-ell,” Tony waffled, “One of them is going to want to go out there. I haven’t quite convinced him…yet. And I will convince him. But I wanted to set a date to get him out here by, so I had a deadline to convince him.”

Daisy sighed. “Really? You want me to set aside time for someone to come here, who doesn’t even want to come?”

“Look, I told you not to worry. I guarantee that he will come out there on schedule,” Tony promised.

There was a long pause. Then Daisy reluctantly agreed. “Alright. But on two conditions. You tell me who it is, and you give me a timeframe—do you want it to be as soon as possible, or next month, or in two months, and how long is he going to be here?”

“Great! I knew you would agree,” Tony said nonchalantly. “Okay. Bruce is the one I’m trying to get out there—ah ah” he staved off Daisy’s protests, “I will come with him, and he will be perfectly fine around you guys. There’s absolutely no reason for anything to happen out there.”

“Very well,” Daisy huffed. “How about a timeframe?”

“Hmmm,” Stark muttered. “I need a little bit of time still, to convince Bruce…how about June? That’s just about a month away, and that should be enough time for me.”

Daisy nodded, then remembered Stark couldn’t see her. “Uh-huh. Well, June is a pretty popular month around here—I’ll see what slots I have in the calendar.” She quickly skimmed through her calendar organizer to see if she had any room in June. “Let’s see,” she murmured to herself, “Logan has the first five days. Then there’s a two day slot…” she turned her attention back to Tony. “Do you want to be out here longer than two days?”

“Definitely more than two days,” he affirmed. “I would like closer to a week, but it doesn’t have to be that long.”

“Okay,” She turned her attention back to the calendar. “Hmm, the third week is fairly empty. Sam and Dean leave on Sunday, then no one comes till Friday, and I’m not sure he’s going to show up. The Doctor’s always a bit iffy,” she muttered to herself. “Okay, Tony. It looks like I have a slot Monday through Thursday the third week in June,” she announced.

“Awesome.”

Daisy frowned. Did Tony Stark really just say ‘awesome’? She was interrupted from her musings by realizing that he had continued to speak.

“I’ll plan on that then. I’ll talk to you later, work out a few details, stuff like that, ok?”

“Alright,” Daisy smiled. “I’ll put you guys down on my calendar.”

* * *

 

“No. I can’t do it, Tony. Stop pestering me.” The undercurrent of tension in the words belied the calm tone in which they were given.

Tony huffed in exasperation. “C’mon, Bruce! You need a break! It’s not like you would be in the middle of a gunfight—it’s just a ranch.”

“A ranch where people could get hurt.”

“Bruce.” Tony looked at Bruce steadily. “Look at me. You need a rest. Here you’re always working on things. You need to relax, have some fun. A ranch is the perfect opportunity.”

Bruce Banner shook his head. “Sorry, Tony. I don’t want to endanger them after they’ve willingly let me stay there, but don’t know the danger I present.”

Tony snorted. “What about Kolkata? Or Rio de Janeiro?”

Holding up his hands in protest, Bruce backed away, shaking his head. “Those were different, Tony,” he objected. When Tony raised his eyebrows in disbelief, Bruce was driven to explain further. “Then, General Ross was trying to capture me. Also, those people didn’t willingly take me in. I just stayed there.”

“They didn't know the danger you presented,” Tony objected.  
“Well, true,” Bruce had to admit. “But here the situation is completely different. I’m not in any danger from General Ross anymore, and these people would be willingly letting me stay at their ranch. I wouldn’t just…be there,” he finished, striving lamely for words.

Tony nodded in his best ‘yeah-I’ve-heard-it-all-before-and-I-don’t-believe-a-word-of-it’ look. “Ah, but one major point of your argument is that they don’t know the danger.”

“Yeah…?” Bruce questioned.

“Well, what if they did know?”

“But I thought you said that they had no idea that you were Tony Stark, or that Clint was Hawkeye, or any of that!”

Tony smirked. “Well, actually, one of them did. She’s the guest coordinator. I like to think of her as ‘Ranch Girl Extraordinaire’, by the way.” Seeing Bruce’s raised eyebrows and his short nod, Tony continued. “I’ve already told her who you are, and she’s fine with you coming there.”

Bruce’s eyebrows leapt sky-high in disbelief. “She knows who I am, and about the other guy, and is fine with me going out there?”

“Yeah, she was,” Tony affirmed nonchalantly, neglecting to mention the fact that she was okay with it only after he had assured her Bruce would be fine.

Bruce lowered his head into his hands and shook it slowly. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” he groaned.

Tony’s grin nearly split his face. “You’re agreeing! Hah! I knew you would!” He patted Bruce on the back gently. “Don’t be such a worrywart. You’ll be fine, and you’ll love it there.”

Bruce nodded doubtfully. “Yeah, sure I will,” he muttered under his breath.


End file.
